


Expose anything and everything

by ThornTyping



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Masuki comes to terms with her feelings, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for S3, as if she already didn’t know, but barely, might be too OOC but let’s hope not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornTyping/pseuds/ThornTyping
Summary: It's late and Masuki takes another drive through the night to clear away her thoughts.Except, she ends up facing her thoughts head on.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Expose anything and everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't proof-read this because I'm terrible like that.

She grips on the handles of her motorbike, revving at the engine to continue. Something about driving through the empty roads at night, the wide passages leading her nowhere and to home- riding out on the road felt like second nature to Masuki.

Except that it was 2am, probably not the best time to be out (or awake) especially when RAS rehearsals were at ungodly hours. Though, she wouldn't change it for the world, since it brought everyone together and showed their passion for the music they make.

The night was clear and the chilly air lingered against her skin as she angled her bike to the left path, leaning her weight to turn smoothly.

Riding on the bike nowadays felt a little lonely; more colder, especially around her waist. Maybe it was a minor detail, but Masuki couldn't help but focus on something that bothered her when the presence of someone's arms weren't around her. She felt like something was missing- no yelps or tight death grips on her waist, no familiar body pressed against her back. It was scary to how she longed for it.

She revvs the bike once more, trying to shake the thoughts away from her, as if they were chasing her, trailing from the path behind. It wasn't like Masuki ever rode the bike without her. She's ridden it several times on several occasions, with or without the other girl, so why does her presence matter now, after all this time?

She turns to the right abruptly, slightly scraping the wheel against the pavement. She swore the path didn't exist a few seconds ago.

Did she like her too? Masuki inwardly cringed at the question. The word 'too' suggests that Masuki actually has feelings for the girl, and that was something she wasn't exactly willing to accept. Not that she didn't like her, but maybe because she _did_ , and the thoughts about it absolutely scared her. She's used to being bold, calling girls cute upon meeting them, banging her drums aggressively and perfectly as she loses herself in the music, telling her honest opinion about somebody and standing up for her and her friends when needs be. But, _this_ was something she wasn't used to; these feelings for her bandmate and doubts if she felt the same.

She eases her vehicle into the entry way of the building and slows near the windows, stopping and hopping off her bike to use the kickstand to park.

She debates about what to do, watching the doors of the spa, the lights of the building turned off and the place looking abandoned. she slowly takes off her helmet to process and gather her thoughts. Why was she even here? To tell Rokka that, 'hey, I kinda don't like riding my bike without you' sounded a little too much, especially at this hour. 'I think you're really cute and I'm thinking about you even when you're not with me' also sounded a tad overboard. She looks to the helmet in her hands, the flame pattern on the side beginning to show age and wear.

She scrunches her brows, looking deeply at the scratches on her helmet. Masuki remembers when the damage and flaws weren't so large. At least until that day, after RAS had got into an argument which caused the group to split up. She and Rokka had pretty much ventured half of Japan trying to find where Kamogawa was, mostly because Masuki was sure where to go for the first hour- until she didn't. She runs her thumb over the scratch. The adventure they had in hunt for Pareo caused the helmets to be thrown carelessly on handles, sometimes missing and thudding on the ground as they went looking for their friend.

She smiles to herself at the memory, now please with RAS' current standing with each other. They weren't just bandmates as they were at the start- they finally understood one another- they were _friends_.

Friends.

Was it risky to want anything more?

Masuki stares hard into the helmet. She breathes in deeply, holds for a while, and ultimately releases the breath, turning to face her bike to leave. She puts the helmet back on her head and is about to whip herself on her bike-

But as if on cue, she hears a door open and close, familiar footsteps, and a ruffled looking Rokka. Masuki turns to face her and opens her mouth to speak, but the other girl beats her to it.

"Masuki-san, what are you doing here?" she asks, her voice tired and slow.

Masuki kicks herself mentally. How could she ignore her, especially in that voice? She quickly musters a reply. "I was- uh- just passing through."

"At 2am? I know you like riding your bike at night, but," she didn't look so easily swayed. "Is that really it?"

If the ground could swallow her, Masuki wish it did right now. She should've never came here, much less at an hour like this, when she had no excuse to arrive in the first place.

She darts her eyes to the ground, shuffling the small pebbles and gravel below her with her feet. "I was just thinking." she admits quietly.

Rokka, in her pyjamas and looking absolutely adorable, steps closer to Masuki. "What about, Masuki-san?" she pries, but stops herself slightly. "Of course, if you're not comfortable-"

"It's just stupid," She stops kicking the rocks. "I don't even know why I'm here either."

There's a break of silence between them for a few seconds, as Rokka fiddles with her samue, pondering on what to do with her friend's sudden appearance. "Would you.. like to come inside? It's late and maybe not the best time to go back now."

Of course, Masuki is quick to turn down her offer. "I was just about to head back, it's nothing really anyway."

Though she dismisses herself, she doesn't make a move. She's still fixated on the rubble under her feet, the bits of dirt and rock overlapping another. Silence returns to them once more, and she's sure she's about to go crazy from all the thinking.

She releases a loud groan, throwing her head back in defeat. Rokka nearly jumps at the sudden movement and loud drawl, but is relieved that Masuki is somewhat back to her usual self.

"I'm just so annoyed??" she declares, loud and confused. "At myself. I thought I knew better- I thought our band was getting so much better at being with each other and understanding each other. But now, I'm basically ruining it all over again."

Another step forward, the crunch of Rokka's footstep causing Masuki's gaze from the path to rise. Rokka was getting closer now, no less than a metre. "Ruining what? And how are you ruining it?"

The focused expression on her face spurred Masuki to continue. "This. I'm ruining this because.." she stops herself, really, _really_ wishing the ground could just engulf her.

Another step. _Very close_. "Because..?"

_Because I like you._

For being the taller girl, Masuki certainly did not feel like she was at the moment. Rokka was always determined, she knew. But when the tables turned, and the determination was aimed at her, she definitely felt like she was being interrogated. Probably because when Rokka wanted something, she could literally get it. Even if it was an unplanned confession.

Masuki shifts her position, slightly uncomfortable where this conversation is heading. "I.. I'm risking a lot here."

A small step. Their faces are merely inches apart, and Masuki can't believe she got backed up to her own bike by the most cutest, innocent looking girl.

Rokka brings a hand to Masuki's face, cupping her jaw gently, as she looks at her deeply. "Risking what?" a softly asked question.

Masuki swallows loudly. God, she wanted her to say it. Rokka was smart, and of course, she had her all figured out from the start. She releases another groan, quieter this time, and clenches her eyes shut. "Us," she breathes out heavily. "I'm risking us- and the group- because of my stupid feelings." her eyes are still closed, fearing the look on her friend's face.

Rokka hums.

Masuki continues. "I like you, LOCK. I have for a while now, you're just really cute and-"

She feels a soft pressure against her lips, her eyes immediately opening, widening at the feeling. But, before she can relish the moment, it stops as quickly as it began as Rokka pulls away.

Now it's Rokka's turn to advert her eyes. "Sorry," she apologises, the light smile on her face and her flushed cheeks proving otherwise. "I was going to say the same thing. I like you too, Masuki-san. I think we've both been avoiding it for a while.."

Masuki's rendered silent. What can she say? She certainly feels like she's not in the present anymore, she feels light and giddy like the main protagonists in the manga she reads. it's all a hazy dream, bouncy as the heavy weight dragging her down for these months was finally released. She can't believe all those nights she spent on her bike at times like this, trying to clear out the thoughts that she should've said a long time ago.

Masuki chuckles to herself, her hand reaching over to brush a lock of Rokka's hair behind her ear. There's a pun somewhere in there, but she loses the thought as she feels herself leaning forward to press a kiss onto Rokka's mouth.

They stay like that for a while, giving and receiving light kisses and unsaid words, as they embrace each other in a new sense, basking in the chill breeze and warm air of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> After a year or two of not uploading, this ship really made me start writing again- they're just so cute together :)
> 
> There's also video of masurokka moments on YouTube, which is very much worth mentioning, here's the link for those interested: https://youtu.be/oFqX7PC3rv8


End file.
